1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a touch display apparatus, a touch panel is embedded in (in-cell) or externally attached to (on-cell) a display panel, such that the touch display apparatus has both of a touch sensing function and a display function. FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a conventional touch display apparatus. FIG. 1B is a top view of the conventional touch display apparatus of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a display panel 20 is composed of an active device array substrate 22 with a larger size, a color filter substrate 24 with a smaller size and a display medium layer 26 disposed between the active device array substrate 22 and the color filter substrate 24. Regarding the on-cell touch display panel 10, a touch device layer 30 is generally disposed on an outer surface of the color filter substrate 24 with a smaller size of the display panel 20, so that a circuit layout space of the touch device layer 30 is directly limited by the size of the color filter substrate 24. Moreover, the touch device layer 30 and an active device layer 22a on the active device array substrate 22 are electrically connected to flexible circuit boards 40a and 40b respectively disposed on the outer surface of the color filter substrate 24 and an inner surface of the active device array substrate 22.
For sake of aesthetic, the display panel 20 is generally required to have a larger display area, so that a technical development trend of slim border is formed. To cope with the design requirement of slim border of the display panel 20, the touch panel also has the design requirement of slim border, and a circuit layout space of peripheral lines 32 of the touch device layer 30 on the color filter substrate 24 with limited area is further decreased. Therefore, under a layout of the same device number, as that shown in FIG. 1B, the peripheral lines 32 of the touch device layer 30 have to extend to the edge of the color filter substrate 24 in a straight-line manner, and are further electrically connected to the flexible circuit board 40a with a size suitable for simultaneously bonding the peripheral lines 32.
Since the peripheral lines 32 extend in the straight-line manner, a width W of the corresponding flexible circuit board 40a is larger, i.e. the size of the flexible circuit board 40a has to be greater than or equal to a distribution width of the peripheral lines 32. In this way, the cost of the touch display panel 10 is higher. Moreover, since a machine used for bonding the flexible circuit board 40a with the peripheral lines 32 of the touch device layer 30 has a limitation in a bonding width, the flexible circuit board 40a with larger size probably cannot be bonded through such machine, which increases bonding difficulty.